Where were you po
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Shifu,Po,the five(all expect tigress)left on a mission to save china but when they come back Tigress and Jade find out that Po didn't make it...and his evil side comes back and they don't even notice except Jade and her little bother
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, i'm a new writter and i decided to write for kung fu panda **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda nor Jade all i own is little po and the story**

"Students!"Master Shifu called everyone "Oh and Jade."He added.

"Yes!"Po and the Five asked in unision."Yes?"Little Jade said.

"I have a mission for you all, except you Jade you'll have to stay."Shifu told them.

"Aww!How come i always have to stay?!"Jade asked in disappointment.

"Because,Jade, you're a bit small, but one day you'll be able to come with me,your dad,and the rest of the five, ok?"Tigress told her.

"Tigress i'm afraid you're going to have to stay here as well since there's a baby on the way."Master Shifu said.

"But you can't do it without me" Tigress said

"Tigress i'm sure we'll be fine"Po assured her.

"Daddy?"Jade asked"Please promise you'll come back"

Po picked up Jade and said "Of course, I promise."

"Po is time to go"Master Shifu announced. Tigress and Jade saw Po,Shifu,and the rest of the five leave, but tigress was was affraid Po wasn't going to be able to come back and leave her with little Jade and the baby that was coming.

Po was a bit afraid that something was going to happen to his two girls alone in the Jade palace. Shifu and the five noticed this"Po relax Tigress knows how take care of herself"Crane assured him.

"I know, but..."PO started.

"Listen Po we all know you really worry about them but we assure you that they'll be fine."Mantis said he jumped on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Po everything will be fine."Viper assured him.

A few months later...

"Mommy!Mommy!Daddy's coming back!"Jade said in exictment running into her mom and dad's was celebrating for the warriors have won the battle and were coming home, but the warriors weren't as happy everyone thought they would be. Shifu and the others told them the bad news and the whole valley went silent.

"Where's Po?!"Tigress asked but everyone was quiet."Where's Po?!"She asked again.

"I'm very he's never coming back!"Crane said in disapointment still looking at the ground.

"No,no you're not saying that he..."Tigress couldn't finish her sentence because she was too upset to say it.

"Uncle Crane, why is mommy crying? And where's daddy?"Jade asked seeing her that her dad was nowhere to be found.

"Your daddy isn't coming back."Mants said.

"What?!He promised he would!"Jade said starting to cry and ran inside with her mom.

A few miles away...

"Aw!How pathetic your friends left which means i can defeat you easily and china will finally be mine!"The crazy wolf said evily.**(A/N: the wolf will come in handy later in the story)**

"Just because I'm the one fighting you doesn't mean I can't defeat you!"Po said racing at him.

**Please review**


	2. a small family reuninon

5 years later...**(A/N: I know made last 5 years i just wanted to make so the baby is now 5 years old now and Jade is now 10)**

"It took me five years to defeat you, but at leat I kept all of china safe from you."Po said and fell on the floor.

{At the Jade palace}

Jade was now training ever since her father died. The Valley still celebrated the life of the great warrior. Jade,Master Shifu, and the five were still disappointed,but no one (not even mr. Ping)was as disapionted as Tigress. He might of been gone for 5 years now,but she and po were inseperable.A few months after they found out that po died, Tigress gave birth to a baby panda,boy,and named him Po after his dad.

"How did I do Master?"Jade asked.

"You did preety well Jade"Shifu told her."Some day you'll be just like your mom"Shifu looked over at Tigress with little,5 year old, Po training on the dummy his father tried out Po was just like his dad. He loved playing around and loved to make everyone laugh. One day Master Shifu gave everyone the day off since the next day was the memorial of the Great Dragon Warrior. Little Po and Jade decided to help their grandpa, mr. ping, at his noodle shop. At noon a very familiar Panda came to the noodle shop.

"Umph!"The strange panda came in and fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh!"Jade said and ran towards the very injured panda and helped him up."Are you ok?"She asked.

"Uh..J-Jade?!"The panda said.

"Uh?Yeah, have we...have we met?"Jade asked a bit afraid of the man now.

"Yeah!It's me your dad!"He said getting up"PO!"

"What?! My dad died **FIVE** years ago!"She said.

"Can I talk with your mother then?"He asked

"Uh?How about you talk with my grandpa"She said and lead him towards .

"Uh?Sis, who is that?"Little Po asked.

"I'm not sure?"She answered."Grandpa!Someone's here tosee you!"

"Oh!Who is..." didn't notice because when he saw po he though he was seeing a gost ."P-Po?"

"Hey dad!"Po said and went over and hugged his son.

"Y-You mean this is our dad!"Jade said surprised to his dad alive.

"YES!" answered trying to hold back tears Po and Jade**(A/N:Please note that little po really doesn't know his dad but is happy finally met him)**.Tigress came to the shop and when she saw little Po and Jade hugging Po she was a bit surprised.

"Tigress!"Po said in excitment when he saw his wife for the first time in 5 years.

"Mom!Dad is alive!"Jade said running to her PO put down little po on the ground and walked up to her Tigress couldn't believe what she was seeing she thought she was dreaming but every time she tried to wake up she couldn't, Po would still be standing there. She burst into tears and hugged po tightly, but they were tears of joy.


	3. This is NOT a real chapter

**Hey people this isn't a real chapter but I'll try to update soon but right now I need your help!**

**I have this essay project due Monday and I need YOU to tell me things you see of: KINDNESS.**

**For example, coffee brought to sleepy person?Please send descriptions of it I really need your help!**

**Thanks! :-)**


End file.
